Watashi wa hitori
by ChibiHarika
Summary: Seto leaves Yami claiming he loves another.He is now with Jou,and Yami has to deal with his ex leaving him for his best friend.Yaoi.SetoYami,hitns of SetoJou.Much anguish.
1. Don't leave me

Watashi wa hitori: Don't leave me  
  
~A/N~  
  
This is a multi-songfic. Meaning,different songs for each chapter.Much anguish.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi.Meaning boy loves boy.Don't like yaoi? Screw you! *Glare*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ok? Hey! You don't have to rub it in my face! I already feel depressed as it is...*sniff sniff* T_T Yeah...I pity myself...  
  
Summary: Seto leaves Yami claiming he loves another.Seto and Jounochi are now together and Yami has to deal with his ex leaving for his best friend.What should he do? What CAN he do? Does Seto still have feelings for him? And what will Jou do in this situation?Yaoi.Seto/Yami,Seto/Jou.  
  
---------------------  
  
Seto looked deep into Yami's crimson eyes and furrowed his eyebrows together,as if it hurted him to say what he will.His eyes were red and droopy,as if he hadn't had any time to sleep.  
  
"Yami...",he started out softly.He felt his voice cracking as he said the next words that would change his life forever."I love another..."  
  
// You looked into my eyes  
  
and you were terrified  
  
You left me for another  
  
even though you were my lover //  
  
Yami's beautiful crimson eyes were glistening with tears.His eyes were pleading him to say it wasn't true.He looked into Seto's eyes to seek for the truth.It was there.It was all there.Sympathy,fear,love...for another.  
  
"No...",he bent his head down as his crystal tears slowly flowed out.He couldn't look into his eyes.It hurt so much,the way he looked at him.  
  
// You said you loved me  
  
I guess it wasn't true  
  
I looked at you  
  
and then you made me see... //  
  
Yami spilled out his heart,his pain,his misery,his soul...into the tears he cried out for Seto.  
  
// I cried out tears of pain  
  
I cried out tears of misery  
  
it flowed out like the rain  
  
drippling down endlessly //  
  
Seto felt a tug at his heart as he saw his former lover cry.Crying for him.  
  
'I shouldn't feel this way.I love another.Not Yami...',he thought confused.  
  
Does he have any feelings for him? He cares for him,that's for sure,but...he still doesn't love him...does he?  
  
// Don't you still love me?  
  
Don't you see?  
  
It pains me to see you leave  
  
leaving me,our love,both crying... //  
  
"I'm sorry Yami...I didn't mean to hurt you...",Seto whispered ashamed.He knew the reason he was crying.He was afraid.Afraid to loose him,afraid to forget him,afraid to look a him without making his heart shredding.  
  
Seto couldn't take it anymore.He ripped his gaze from the crying Game King.Feeling his own heart shred from that one movement.He slowly turned his back to him,and walked away.He walked away from Yami,from the crying beauty,the one he loved,and the one he was about to leave.He was walking away with a piece of his heart missing.And that piece was in Yami's.  
  
// You walked away  
  
away from pain  
  
away from the blame  
  
that you caused me dearly //  
  
As Yami watched Seto leave through his blurry vision caused by his tears,he whispered something that made Seto's heart clench.  
  
"Then why did you leave me? When you knew it would hurt me..."  
  
// I saw you walk away from me  
  
to leave me in my misery  
  
watashi wa hitori  
  
I'm alone...//  
  
--------------------  
  
~A/N~  
  
Please send me your thoughts on this fic.,and how to make it better.I think it's okay.I was just going to make a one-shot songfic. of Seto leaving Yami in Yami's P.O.V..But then,i thought about a whole plot with more anguish than i ever thought i would write.So,this is what i ended up with.The song above,is a song i made up.I have tons of songs that goes perfectly with the fic.,that's why i'm making this.If you even bothered to read the song,which i think you should because it explains what Yami is feeling.Also,the song is sung in Yami's P.O.V.See? Didn't i tell you? The songs i made goes perfect with this fic.I actually just wrote a song out of bordeness,then thought about how Yami and Seto make such a kawaii couple,and made this fic.  
  
Hehe.Ain't i so creative? Also,'Watashi wa hitori' means 'I am alone',i use it as 'I'm alone'.Same thing.  
  
R+R! =^-^=  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Harika Huynh 


	2. I'm suffering

Watashi wa hitori: 2.I'm suffering  
  
~A/N~  
  
Hey! *Grins*  
  
I know what you're thinking.'Wow! she updated quick!' Yes,well,since i didn't eat lunch today,i worked on this.I know,i know,poor me.I suffered through starvation for my fans and typing it now on the PC.Well,since i'm updating so quickly,i only have 1 review.1 review out of 7 visits is pretty good in my P.O.V. You know?  
  
Reviews: yugis_chik_4eva: Thanks for the compliment.You made my day! =^-^=  
  
*Gives yugis_chik_4eva a Yugi plushie for the first review*  
  
Warnings/Notes: Much anguish.Minna,i hope you all have a box of tissues with you! It's in Yami's P.O.V.  
  
Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment,no.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Summary: Yami stays on the ground where Seto left him.As he thinks about what just happened,the heavens share his pain and brings down the tears of the gods,as he does with his own...  
  
--------------------  
  
I was devastated.No,i was terrified.I was terrified by my pain,by my heartache,by...everything...As i saw his figure disappear from my sight,i stayed there on the ground.  
  
The clouds began to shift and they turned gray.It seemed the gods of the heavens agreed to share my pain and to take it in as theirs.The tears of the Heavens fell and cleared away my own.How long did i stay here? The exact spot he left me,crying my heart out? But,it didn't matter.Nothing mattered anymore...  
  
I heard a frightening thunderbolt far away.It was the cries of the heavens,the sound of their pain,matching my own.  
  
// The Heavens washed away my pain  
  
with their tears as the rain  
  
they all are crying  
  
and it's not helping //  
  
I'm empty.I'm just a body without a soul,without a heart,without a love...And it hurts.It hurts so much i can't stand it anymore.I bit back a scream and felt blood from the pressure of my bite drippling down.My crimson eyes were wide from the shock of pain coursing through,not my body...but my spirit.  
  
// Let me scream for you  
  
do you wanna hear?  
  
will you laugh out loud  
  
my precious dear? //  
  
It had been 3 hours.I found myself in the same position he left me in.On the ground,hugging myself tight,my head down,and on my knees.The leather i wore clung to my skin as it was soaked.My face was paler than normal.And i thought...will i ever be normal again after this?Will anyone come and pick up the pieces of my broken heart? Place them together and wrap it up with their warmth?So it will melt together and become one again?  
  
What's the point in having a life,without love? I shiver as a cold breeze swiftly blew at me.I felt numbed,and i'm not surprised.Maybe if i just stay here...i'll die...  
  
// I cry this night  
  
i hold myself tight  
  
it's torturing  
  
and i'm suffering... //  
  
--------------------  
  
Short,yes.But i have lots of stories to read according to my author alerts in my mail.Send me your thoughts.Flames are not accepted.Beneficial comments are always welcomed!  
  
Also,i'm updating everyday.I hope to get more reviews if i update more.And,i forgot to tell you,when i'm done with this fic.,the titles of the chapters makes a poem.One that will be in this fic.,but,you'll find out later on.  
  
R+R! =^-^=  
  
Harika Huynh 


	3. Can't get enough

Watashi wa hitori: 3.Can't get enough  
  
~A/N~  
  
Hey minna! =^-^=  
  
Wrote this at lunch as well.Dedicated to my fics.,ne? *Grins* Heh.  
  
Reviews: None. *Tear* *Sniff sniff* I guess it's only because i suck...  
  
Warnings/Notes: Anguish.Much more anguish that i never thought i would be capable of typing.It's much longer than the other chapters.It's a gift for yugis_chik_4eva.For being the first reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: *Deep frown* You know the answer.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...  
  
Summary: Yami finds himself in his bed.He reviews on a dream that caused him to suffer more.  
  
--------------------  
  
I woke up with a scream.I was drenched in sweat and was breathing so hard i thought i would choke.Thinking it was the lack of oxygen in my system.I look around at the familiar settings.  
  
It's my room.Then i remembered everything.I was crying...it was raining...then...all was dark...  
  
I must have passed out,i reasoned.Someone found me and took me home.  
  
Though...i wish they didn't.Couldn't they just leave me? To die?  
  
//I feel so cold  
  
i feel so exposed  
  
i can feel the rain  
  
I can feel my pain//  
  
Then,another memory came to me.It was the reason i woke up.It was the reason why i screamed...It was horrible...the dream i experienced before now.Was it a dream? A nightmare? Or...a memory?  
  
// Dreams...  
  
come over and take me  
  
just let me see...  
  
my lost memories //  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was in Ancient Egypt,he knew.He may have lost his memory of the past,but he could instantly recognize the beautiful sight before him.He was on top of the higest balcony of his palace.People claim you can see all of Egypt from it.They were right.The landscape was rough,but the beauty of the setting and rising sun combined with it makes it all the more enjoyable.It was a sight that seemed it was like a painting,lasting forever for people to enjoy...and he enjoyed it.  
  
He felt strong arms wrap around his waist.Warm breath carressed the back of his neck.He heard someone chuckle lightly and whispered in his ear."Looking out the land again my Pharoah?",the person teased him.  
  
"Yes.It seems i can never get enough from it."  
  
"Like you do with me?",the person teased him again.  
  
Yami knew he loved doing this to him."I would never get enough.Even when i think i did,you surprise me and my goal of having enough of you,becomes even farther away..."  
  
He heard the other smirk."It's what i do best."  
  
// Joking around  
  
making fun  
  
pounce me down  
  
and let's roll around //  
  
Yami rose a delicate eyebrow."You mean tormenting me with your teasing is what you do best? Or surprising me until i--"  
  
"Pounce on me and demand for wild--"  
  
"Don't go there."  
  
The person grinned behind Yami and held him closer.Since Yami was shorter than his embracer,he leaned his head against his chest.The soothing sound of his lover's heart beat calmed him down into a deep slumber...  
  
// Let me lean on you  
  
let your heartbeat sooth  
  
and calm me down  
  
i think i found... //  
  
"My love..."  
  
***  
  
Yami's eyes teared at the sight of his beloved home.  
  
It was in ruins.The houses of the colonists were destroyed and pieces of it was spread out everywhere.  
  
Thousands of people were wandering around to find what was left of their belongings.  
  
The sound of soft weeping in the backround as most family's find their loved ones lost.  
  
He knew why this happened.He knew why most people were crying...it was because of him.  
  
He had to go and leave his palace,to leave it unprotected,to leave his people...and what were the consequences?  
  
Death.  
  
His people were dying.  
  
He could see it.In all of them.Their face dared not show it,but he could see it in their eyes,that showed their soul...  
  
There was pain,great pain...  
  
It turned into depression,and stirred up a disturbance in thier soul...  
  
That disturbance caused by their suffering turned into hatred.Hatred that slowly was devouring their soul to be sunken into darkness.And they would die.Their soul would die.  
  
But...they will reborn.Reborn as cold,heartless beings that will slowly devour him as well.  
  
He shuddered involuntary.  
  
// I caused much pain  
  
I'm the one to blame  
  
Come,devour my soul  
  
You know,it's what i owe //  
  
***  
  
He knew they were coming.He knew it ever since that day.Yet,he took blame for it and was willing to go through it.To go through...death.  
  
"You know you don't have to go though with this.You can always banish their minds from this realm."  
  
"To end up with what? The little spark of goodness that is left of them.I can't...",he turned his head away.  
  
His lover bent down to Yami's level.His eyes were understanding,it showed sympathy,it showed pleading,and it showed love."It's true.I can't deny it.But...",his lover bit his bottom lip.He turned Yami's head toward him.He didn't seem to reject."I don't want to loose you...",his beautiful blue eyes glistened with tears.  
  
// Come in time  
  
i might banish their minds  
  
will you let me?  
  
will you force me? //  
  
.  
  
***  
  
"No! I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me!",Yami yelled at his lover who was in front of him.To defend him,to protect him...  
  
// Don't die!  
  
don't die on me  
  
I want...  
  
I NEED you... //  
  
"Do not decline my Pharoah...I wish to give my life away,so that yours will live on..."  
  
"I could never live on without you!",Yami's crimson eyes blinked away tears as he shut them tight,turning his head away.  
  
// With you gone  
  
i can't live on  
  
you are my life  
  
you are all mine! //  
  
His lover smiled sadly at him."I know...and i love you even more because of that..."  
  
Just then,a black energy ball was thrown at them.And Yami had to watch his lover smile...dieing...  
  
His smile was beautiful and sweet...a beautiful sad smile...  
  
Yami looked around frantically after the clouds disappeared.There were nothing but a large dark pit that seemed to reach right next to his feet,and then stopped.Yami feldl to the ground and whispered while tears came out uncontrollably.  
  
"I could never get enough of you...my Seth..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
I remembered,and i hated it...  
  
Tears fell down the beautiful face of the Pharoah as he embraced himself in a tight hold...  
  
// Holding tight  
  
with all my might  
  
can't stand it  
  
...can't face it //  
  
...just as his lover would do...  
  
// Tears fall down  
  
i embrace my love  
  
my heart cries out  
  
can't get enough... //  
  
----------  
  
What do you think?  
  
I love this chapter! So much anguish... *Tear* *Sniff sniff* Yep.  
  
The fourth chapter is coming up.It's VERY long,trust me.A present to all my good reveiwers.  
  
^-^ Be grateful! Fourth chapter is coming up this friday,Feb. 20,04.  
  
I have decided to update every friday.Ask me before friday,nicely,and i will,on one special condition...  
  
*R+R!*  
  
Harika Huynh 


	4. I'm enduring

Watashi wa hitori: 4. I'm enduring  
  
A/N  
  
Konnichiwa minna! -  
  
Today's been a blessing. I took my state's test, TAKS, and I think I failed! - Hehe. Isn't that great?  
  
I wrote this lunch, while people were still finishing their lunches, and in free periods, which was most of them.  
  
Reviews:

yugischik4eva Hey! - Thank you very much for the review.  
  
Joey'zSk8tergurl Grins Nope. Actually, if you read the Warnings/Notes, it's in #Seto's P. O. V.# in this chapter. In the next chapter though, Jou and Seto get together. That chapter has #Jou's P. O. V.# in it. After that, every chapter goes to Yami's, Seto's, and #Jou's P. O. V.# Or normal.  
  
Gives Joey'zSk8tergurl a Jou plushie Here you go! - It's for being the second reviewer! -  
  
Catey Since you asked so nicely, of course! -  
  
Warnings/Notes: Now, for what you all have been waiting for! #Seto's P. O. V.# Sometimes I do normal for my benefits. As well, some people have been confused, but I always do flashbacks in #Normal P. O. V.# Also, this one will not have a song. I'm fresh out. Anyone have any?  
  
Also, running out of YGO plushies! Hurry! Be one of the first five reviewers and get a plushie to your liking! - Thank you CrimsonEyedAngel99 for giving me Yugi's grandfather's name! -  
  
Disclaimer: Sighs No. I, do not...Gulps... own...Sweats... Yu-Gi-Oh!!...sniff Yami-kun...  
  
Summary: Yami develops a fever and guess who visits him...  
  
--------------------  
  
#Normal P. O. V.#  
  
"Ojiisan? Will Yami be all right?" asked Yugi, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Sugoroku nodded. "He had a very high fever. But he will be better if he just rests for a while."  
  
"I hope so. When I saw Yami, he was shivering cold and very pale..."  
  
Sugoroku sighed. "Yes. But don't worry; Yami can fight off a measly fever."  
  
Yugi nodded, even though he was still very worried.  
  
Staying out in the rain  
  
Is not as fun as it used to be  
  
Without you with me  
  
It's just not the same  
  
#Seto's P. O. V.#  
  
Ding dong ding dong  
  
The school bell rang. What an annoying sound. I sat at my desk, the first person to arrive as usual, reading a book. When I saw Yugi and his friends run in at the last moment, I was disappointed that I didn't see Yami with them. Wait. Why would I be disappointed?  
  
A little voice answered.  
  
'Because you still love him.'  
  
I can't love him. I love someone else.  
  
'Are you sure? You don't even care about him anymore?'  
  
I care!  
  
'Then why did you hurt him? Why did you leave him? Why did you make him suffer?'  
  
I-I...  
  
'I knew it. You were afraid.'  
  
Why would I be afraid!?  
  
'Think about it. The reason why you couldn't sleep. The reason why you left him...'  
  
Flashback  
  
Seto squirmed around in bed, tossing and turning.  
  
--Dream mode--  
  
He stood there. Protecting his Pharaoh, his love...  
  
"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me!" Yami screamed behind him.  
  
But he did not budge. He stood there looking at his lover in the eye.  
  
Blue met tearful crimson...  
  
"Do not decline my Pharaoh. I wish to give my life away, so that yours will live on..." Seth said in a soft voice.  
  
His voice held so much emotion; it was almost incomprehensible. The young priest sounded so...  
  
...depressed...  
  
..angry...  
  
...understanding..  
  
...pleading...  
  
He was depressed that he might not see his lover again.  
  
He was angry at himself for not being beside him in the future.  
  
He understood the consequences of this, and he hated it...  
  
But, the most feeling that he placed in his words... in his eyes, was pleading...  
  
He was pleading for Yami to stay behind him. To always love him. To always stay alive.  
  
"I could never live on without you!" Yami cried in a half scream, half whisper. The pharaoh looked down, blinking back tears.  
  
Seto smiled sadly and his eyes glistened with tears of his own.  
  
"And I love you even more because of that..." he whispered to him. He looked ahead and saw the large black energy ball that had been created from the hatred of his people moving straight toward him.  
  
Yami could only watch in horror as Seto smiled one last time before the blackness enveloped him, the last of his being dying out.  
  
Such a beautiful, sad smile...  
  
Dying, a beautiful, sad smile  
  
I want to hold you in my arms  
  
Nothing's ever gonna tear us apart  
  
My hold on you is just too strong  
  
All was dark. He was just standing in complete and utter darkness.  
  
Then a deep rough voice was heard.  
  
"You made him suffer in the past... Leave him... so he will not suffer now..."  
  
Why did you leave him?  
  
Because of a dream?  
  
Because it just so seemed  
  
That you were sick of it?  
  
--End dream mode--  
  
Seto woke up with a scream. The voice echoed throughout his mind.  
  
'You made him suffer in the past... Leave him... so he will not suffer now...'  
  
"I--I... can't... leave... I... love him..." Seto whispered.  
  
The dreams kept on coming though. Every night until he just couldn't stand it...  
  
End flashback  
  
The last time I saw the dream was the night before...  
  
'The night before you left him? The night before you made him suffer?'  
  
No! I did it because I loved him! I wanted to protect him! I didn't want him to be the one in pain!  
  
'And people say... that when one makes a mistake... they learn from it. It looks like you made that same mistake twice... Didn't you learn that when you died that day... you hurt him? That if he and you had died together... you still would be together? You left him to protect him? You said you did it out of love. But did you not just say that you loved someone else?'  
  
I didn't answer. I couldn't answer... because for the first time... I had no answers...  
  
My mind is blank  
  
I just can't reply  
  
How can you  
  
When you can't speak the truth?  
  
At lunch, I overheard a conversation held by Yugi and his friends, who had taken some seats at a table behind me. I flinched at the sound of a cheery high pitched voice. It was disturbing and somewhat depressing to be so near to people who are so cheery, when I was not...  
  
Cheeriness is all around  
  
Sickening, I fall to the ground  
  
Disturbing, I gag out loud  
  
I'm not cheery to be around  
  
#Normal P. O. V.#  
  
"So tell us, is Yami all right?" asked Honda.  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. "He's all right. He just has a high fever. But he really worried me when he screamed yesterday. I asked him if everything was okay through our link, but he just closed it off," Yugi finished with a whisper as he hung his head down. "It pains me to see him hurt, and not even know the cause... I wish he would tell me..."  
  
"Yugi..." Anzu placed her hand gently on his shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
Yugi looked up slowly, tears forming in his large violet eyes. "And I heard... I heard crying..."  
  
He cried every night  
  
He cried every hour  
  
He cried every minute  
  
But there was only one to hear  
  
"Crying?" Ryou asked worriedly in his soft voice.  
  
"Hai... I could barely make it out, but I was sure, so sure I heard chokes of sobs..."  
  
As Seto overheard these words, his eyes filled with guilt and he lowered his head slightly.  
  
'You should feel guilty. Everything is your fault, you know...' the voice spoke again.  
  
No... it's not.  
  
'It's not? Yami's sick because you left him in the rain.'  
  
I thought he would go home!  
  
'Would you, Seto? Would you just go waltzing back home after your one and only love left you?'  
  
N-no...  
  
'There. You just proved my point.'  
  
#Seto's P. O. V.#  
  
After school, I told my driver to leave without me; I would be walking home. When I came to a street I looked left- the road to my mansion.  
  
I hesitated and looked right- the way to the Kame Game Shop. I nodded resolutely, deciding that I should go and visit him. After what I heard from Yugi, I don't think I would have been able to do much of anything with my guilty conscience as heavy as it was.  
  
I turned right and continued walking, all sorts of thoughts plaguing my mind. What if he was awake? Would he want me to come visit him?  
  
Would he even want me near him? Or would he turn me away? That would be the smart thing to do. After all, I would only hurt him more...  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, once again unsure. Maybe I shouldn't visit...  
  
After all, I did all this for him. I didn't want him to suffer.  
  
Hesitating to comfort you  
  
All I can think about is you  
  
You plague my mind  
  
Like you have all this time  
  
'How would he suffer, when you are with him? How would he suffer, when you are not? Think about it.  
  
You left him for the second time. You made him suffer for the second time. You left him for the second time...'  
  
For a second time  
  
I say you're not mine  
  
I left you long ago  
  
We both suffer so  
  
#Normal P.O.V.#  
  
Sugoroku knocked on Yami's door. "Yami? Are you awake?"  
  
Yami groaned a bit but didn't answer. Sugoroku sighed and walked away, praying that Yami would wake up soon.  
  
Ring ring  
  
The bells of the small shop rang, indicating that a customer was here. Sugoroku plastered a smile on his face and walked into the shop to greet his customer.  
  
"How may--Oh, it's you," he said, blinking at the person in the shop, "Did you come here to visit Yami?"  
  
Seto nodded silently. Sugoroku turned and began to lead him to Yami's room, even though the blue-eyed boy knew the way so well.  
  
How can I forget  
  
The way to your room  
  
The way to your lock  
  
The way to your heart  
  
"Is he awake yet?" Seto asked.  
  
Sugoroku shook his head slowly."No... I just checked a few minutes ago."  
  
Seto nodded, feeling more guilty by the second.  
  
What now? What would he do?  
  
Sugoroku left Seto with Yami not knowing that the two boys were not together anymore.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Seto hesitantly reached out for the knob, knowing that his former lover was on the other side.  
  
Hoping to find a way  
  
To relieve all this pain  
  
That love has caused me  
  
That I'm enduring...  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N  
  
Minna... --; Look, remember when I said I needed lyrics for this one in my LJ? Well, I decided to maybe just end the whole song thing until the end. Anyways, I typed this a month ago people. Meaning, the chapter was already done a looooooooooonnnnnnggggggg time ago, I just wanted a song but couldn't think of any, so I didn't post it up. Anwyays, I just did the song at the last minute, and I love it. - Best song I think, is Chapter 1 and this one. Anyways, spelling mistakes are rated 7 in my scale of 1-10. Got a new beta-reader by the name of Razberry, hope she can help me...  
  
News: Got a new anime called Houshin Engi. I'm very happy about this new development in my life...  
  
Rant: I met someone who was bisexual in my school. She's 14 years old in Freshman year, she's cool to talk to. She likes my friend's best friend's little sister who is 14 too. -; Sorta cool that I know a bi.End of Rant  
  
Delay: I do have the 5th chapter already done people!! It's a little Seto/Jonouchi fluff, but don't worry!! It's still Seto/Yami!! Just making a little conflict to go on more... Hope I don't hurt Yami too much in the 5th... Anyways, I'm just working on the song now, and it's my 'I'm so sorry reviewers' apology gift. Should be up on Saturday, cause I have to do it only on Saturdays. If I have free time on any other days, I'll move the updating date. So don't worry about it if you love song-fics. people. - Much better than my last chapters.  
  
Random: Has everyone read Wait For Me? Go read it!! As well, 3rd chapter to that is a song-fic. and it's sweet/sad and omg you're gonna kill me for it!! Yami thinks Seto rejected him!! Have part of that chapter as well. And one more thing, I have a new fiction coming up, but I need a name for it. I'm choosing between Melody of Shadows, Yami's Melody, or Shadow's Call [If I do Yami's Melody, I can do an arc, if you would like... Yami's Melody, Hikari's Melody, Tenshi's Melody, etc. ...]. It's a one-shot songfic. about Yami brooding in the dark and he begins to see the inner face of the shadows and hear its melody... "Our similarities are never ending..."Yami. That song is splendid!! Beams Love all my songs! - Also, yesterday I had total inspiration for Wait For Me!! I planned out all of the seasons I'm going to add onto it. It's soooo cool the way I planned it! Sorry people, but I can't put Yugi in there. If I put Yugi in there, it would ruin the whole plot. I have DK in this first part of the arc and then Battle City, then Noa's Ark, and then continuation of Battle City on Kaiba Land and it ends where Seto gives Yami the Obelisk the Tormentor to defeat Marik. It's so sweet at the end!!!!! Just a plus, Chapter 4 for Wait For Me is a definete crying scene!! If you like Mokuba being all caring for Seto, watch them when they're little!! It's so sweet between them two!

RR!

Ja ne! -

Harika Huynh


End file.
